A Certain Orgasmic Infinity
by Destati69
Summary: With Darkbetrayer's permission, we dive into the universe of 'A Certain Infinite Possibility!" There we see Touma finally getting 'close' to his harem. However, will he be able to get over his inner turmoil and trust the girls with his burdens and misfortune? WARNING- LEMONS, SPINOFF OF 'A CERTAIN INFINITE POSSIBILITY'.
1. Virginities?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sometimes in life, the sweetest things can only be reached through dreams, hopes and fantasies. There's always something inside of us, holding us back from quenching our lustful thirsts. What that is specifically…I don't know. None of us really know. Whether we're conscious of it or not, our cravings for human genitalia are just acts to fill the voids we each have in our hearts. And those voids are different for each of us.

In the 'Infinite' Dimensions, there are hidden tales. Tales that Darkbetrayer was either too selfish or too…afraid to divulge.

In this Infinite Dimension, it's up to me Destati69 to tell these tales of magnificence that would otherwise be lost to the sands of Darkbetrayer's fading memory.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"So Kami-yan, did you know that one person holds several virginities?" Aogami said during lunch.

"I'm sorry, what?" Touma responded in unbridled confusion as Accelerator, Jason and Tsuchimikado laughed their asses off.

"I'm saying that there's not just 'one' virginity. It's a huge misunderstanding!" Aogami slammed his fist on the table, attracting several onlookers to the dramatic scene.

"J-just calm down alright?" Touma requested as Jason took hold of the conversation.

"He's not lying Touma. It's a fact that me and Uiharu discovered last night."

"Look Jason. I appreciate the thought to keep me informed but I don't want or need details on your sex life." Touma argued.

"But it's vital for you to know." Jason countered. "It's imperative knowledge for you to have for when you finally sleep with your harem."

Touma shook his head while Aogami nodded in agreement.

"I'm actually kind of shocked that you didn't know about this Kami-yan." Tsuchimikado added with a bit of skepticism in his voice. "It's recently become common knowledge."

"What do you mean common knowledge?! Who the hell cares if multiple virginities exist?!" Touma shouted in protest.

"The world cares Kami-yan." Aogami responded sternly. "Unlike you, not everyone has the leisure to lose their penile virginity whenever they please."

"Really? You think that I can lose my 'penile virginity' that easily huh?" Touma laughed sardonically.

"Of course you can fucking hero." Accelerator said sourly as the other guys nodded. "The girls you hang out with are practically begging to be fucked by you. I'm surprised that not one of them has stolen your bondage virginity yet with how reluctant you're being."

"Wait wait. Out of curiosity, just how many 'virginities' are there? I want to know so that I can avoid my mind being burnt by the unexpectedness of you guys' idiocy." Touma asked for clarification.

"Ah ha! I was wondering when you'd ask Kami-yan!" Aogami grinned in delight causing Touma to regret his question. "You see, there's a virginity for every play and body part you use in a sexual act. For example, if you get a handjob for your first time then you just lose your handjob virginity. However, if you get a handjob while also being tied up, you then lose your handjob virginity AND your bondage virginity."

"Hmm…" Touma muttered. "Isn't this overly convoluted? I mean, doesn't this just give people more excuses to brag?"

"Didn't you hear me earlier?! That's the point Kami-yan! In this day and age, it's impossible for us normal males to achieve every orgasmic desire they have! At least, through this new way of labeling, we can all boost our pride!" Aogami argued.

"Sure, whatever." Touma sighed.

"Really Touma, that's your response?" Jason shook his head. "To think that I even had a modicum of respect for you. Disgusting."

"Excuse me? Say that again and I'll-"

"You'll what Touma? Fight me? Pfft please. If you were even half the man that I thought you were then you wouldn't bother fighting me! You'd be out there right now having sex!" Jason exclaimed.

"…" Touma shook his head in exasperation.

"Or are you just too afraid Touma? Afraid to take a step in your life? A step that will change it forever?!"

"Of course I'm afraid!" Touma admitted.

"Then do something about it!" Jason advised. "Conquer your fear Touma! Go! Go have sex with the girls that love you!"

Touma slammed his fists on the table.

"Fine you know what?! I will!" Touma declared as he left the café.

"Don't you think you went a bit overboard there Jason?" Tsuchimikado asked with a grin.

"Nah. I think that's just the push he needed."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I said that but…who am I kidding?" Touma sighed as he walked back towards his dorm with lament clear in his stance.

' _What is sex anyway? It's just a meaningless act for pleasure isn't it? Aside from kids, there's no real point to doing it. Does sex really live up to the hype it gets?'_ Touma thoughtbefore he heard his phone ringing.

"Misaki? What's up? It's not like you to call me like this." Touma greeted with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Don't worry. I'm not in trouble or anything. I just… want you to come to my dorm." Misaki said suggestively.

"I-I'm sorry?" Touma's voice cracked.

"It's important. Just come to the general area and I'll guide you to my room. You've done this before right, it shouldn't be too hard."

"Um…sure?" Touma answered, unsure of himself. To be completely honest, he felt as if this was a trap of some sort but Misaki must've had a legitimate reason for contacting him like this…right?

"Great! I hope to see you soon Touma!" Misaki said lovingly as she ended the call, prompting Touma to question the end point of this quest he accepted.

Despite that however, he shrugged off his uneasiness and headed towards Tokiwadai.

Little did he know however that the Railgun was following him from behind.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

After some unsettling close calls, Touma managed to make it to Misaki's lavish room much to his slight thrill and great chagrin.

"How was the trip here? Was it as exciting as last time?" Misaki asked with a devious grin.

She was wearing her usual uniform.

"Please don't ever bring that time up again. It's the last thing I want to remember." Touma pleaded as he got used to his surroundings. "Anyway, why did you call me here Misaki? It must be important if it required me to come here of all places."

"About that…" Misaki started as she turned off the lights in the room and lit up a candle with a lighter that she recently acquired. "It's about us."

"Huh?" Touma muttered, flabbergasted. The drastic shift in tone from the room's ambience to Misaki's voice caught him off guard.

"Or more specifically, everyone." Misaki shook her head before elaborating. "You see Touma, day after day, week after week, month after month, your lack of action has caused all of us to grow impatient and increasingly…frustrated with you."

"What do you mean 'all of us'?" Touma asked in legitimate confusion.

"Don't play dumb Touma. As cute as it is, it hurts to see you run from the truth." Misaki retorted as Touma tensed up. "You're aware aren't you? Of the many girls that have fallen for you?"

Touma didn't respond.

"Yet you refuse to take any action despite all of us being prepared for it, **craving** it?"

Misaki walked closer to Touma who seemed to be trying to hide the flushness that took over his cheeks.

"Even though I love you Touma, I have to be blunt. You've really been pushing my buttons lately." Misaki said quietly causing the atmosphere to get more awkward yet inviting.

"So as punishment for that…" Misaki moved her mouth next to Touma's right ear. "I'm going to take the initiative."

Touma gulped in nervousness and reluctant anticipation as Misaki firmly grabbed his shoulders and kissed him.

Touma's eyes widened in shock but the soothing and addicting taste of Misaki's mouth invaded his distracted mind. He then backed up due to the amount of force Misaki was applying. Though he would never admit it, it was an amazing feeling really. Having a girl be aggressive like this rubbed him the right way. Once again, he would never _ever_ admit that.

Misaki's tongue danced in Touma's mouth, like a mesmerizing queen rewarding a stoic prince.

They separated and panted, each seeking breath.

"M-Misaki I-"

Misaki grabbed Touma and pushed him onto the bed and she grinned like a sexy vixen.

"Wait Misaki wait! Thi-this is going too far too quickly!" Touma insisted as he tried to calm down his steadily rising nerves.

"But Touma…" Misaki said in a cute yet whiny voice. "I've really been waiting for this."

Touma looked away from her.

"And besides, don't you want to see my body? **Feel** it? I know how much you've stared at me Touma. My chest, my ass, my thighs. In fact you do it so much that I'm surprised you never brought it up~!"

"I-I do not!" Touma objected. "I at least have a shred of decency!"

"Really?" Misaki said, unconvinced. "Your…'little man' there isn't exactly agreeing with your words there you know?"

"Wha-?!" Touma covered his crotch.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of you know. It makes me happy honestly, to be able to turn on the man that I love so much…" Misaki's voice dripped with desire and Touma knew it. He knew it but it still…felt wrong.

"I-I'm sorry…" Touma couldn't think of anything better to say. "It's just that I think you deserve someone better Misaki. It feels…wrong for us to do thi-"

"Quiet." Misaki ordered.

Touma shut his mouth.

"Don't you dare say anything like that again, understand?" Misaki said sternly. Her tone really was reminiscent of a queen. So much so that it almost frightened Touma.

"Y-yes." Touma muttered weakly.

' _This is so unmanly…!'_ Touma thought of his pride as a man fading away before his very eyes.

"Now that we have that out of the way…" Misaki got on the bed and crawled towards Touma, her starry eyes emitting a clear aura of excitement. "Let's have some fun."

She swiftly pulled Touma's pants off.

"Wha-?!"

"Oh my~, your dick really is quite big isn't it?" Misaki complimented.

"D-dick?" Touma accidentally muttered.

"What? Are you shocked by me calling it that? Girls are a lot more perverted than you think…"

Misaki grabbed Touma's raging erection with both hands.

Just her touch made Touma gasp in delight.

"I know that you must be feeling unmanly right now but I don't care about that. I love you. I love everything about you, even the parts of yourself you don't like. And besides, hearing you squeal in pleasure is something I've wanted to hear for so long~." Misaki admitted. "You like it too don't you?"

' _She's right on the money.'_ Touma thought. _'Even though I feel so damn embarrassed right now, it feels…so good.'_

Misaki's left hand stroked Touma's dick as her right lightly fondled his balls. The feeling of her light stroking drove Touma mad. He wanted her to rub it harder but the fast yet light stroking was already too much. It didn't help that she was smiling so cutely right now. Her innocent smile and swift strokes were a huge contrast. One that pushed Touma to his brink.

"Oh~!" Touma moaned in pure unbridled pleasure.

"Wow, is it that good?" Misaki grinned happily.

"Yes!" Touma squealed. "I-I've never masturbated so~ahh!" Touma's confession was interrupted by Misaki's change in pace. She was now stroking Touma's dick with more force and speed. Her right hand shifted from massaging his balls to lightly teasing the tip of his erection. More specifically, her right index finger was teasing his tip with feather light touches. She circled her finger around and kept stroking his dick at the same time.

"What? You've never masturbated before? Now that's no good." Misaki scolded Touma as a teacher would do to a student.

"It's not good to hold it in you know."

Touma's head was engulfed by feelings he'd never felt before. He always wanted to masturbate as it was a normal thing for teenagers to do but he never had the chance. Having been involved in numerous incidents and living with demanding girls made him drained. He always felt too exhausted to do it. But now that he felt it, he knew that it was impossible to go back. This foreign feeling clouded his judgment and normal character. It was incredibly embarrassing but the pleasure was too much. From Misaki's relentless stroking to her tip teasing. He couldn't control himself. He **had** to cum. It was like there was a package of ecstasy about to explode from within him. He gripped the sheets and moaned in a voice he didn't know he could make.

"I'm gonna cum Misaki! I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumminggggg!" Touma yelled out in orgasmic delight.

"Yes, cum for me Touma! Show me your first ejaculation!" Misaki said joyously as Touma ejaculated.

Streams and streams of cum shot out of his dick. Misaki slowly stroked Touma's dick as he was cumming causing Touma to reel his head back in pleasure. It was almost never ending. The length of the orgasm felt like forever and Touma loved it. It was as if all of his worries were gone and he was on cloud nine. The anxieties of feeding Index seemed like a thing of the past. Misaki smiled happily at Touma's expression. He was always so stoic and stubborn in his martyr type ways. Seeing him revel in an orgasm like this was something she wanted to see for so long.

"And there goes your handjob virginity~!" Misaki remarked as she gathered the sperm with her hand.

" Ha..ha…ha…ha…oh fuck…" Touma cursed which was very unlike him. "Misaki…that was….something else…."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it!" Misaki said gladly. "And I'm sure that our guest enjoyed it too."

"H-huh?" Touma questioned.

"Isn't that right Misaka-san?" Misaki quipped evilly.

The door creaked open and Mikoto was crouching on the ground. Her face was red and her crotch was soaked.

"I-I-I u-um-um w-wa-was j-j-j-j-" Mikoto stuttered as Touma's and Misaki's eyes focused on her.

"You-you….saw that…?" Touma asked Mikoto who looked like she was about to die from embarrassment.

"No no no no no. This can't be happening…this can't be happening…." Touma recited as he started to panic. Reality finally started to set in for him. Two of his closest friends just saw him act like…that.

"I-I have to go!" Touma declared. He grabbed his pants and ran out of the room, ignoring the implications of being caught by the dorm manager.

"W-wait! Touma!" Misaki yelled but it was too late. Touma was gone.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

By some odd stroke of luck, Touma made it out of Tokiwadai without being caught and reached his dorm with no issues to speak of.

' _Maybe it was a gift from the gods since I just experienced a terrible stroke of luck?'_ Touma thought.

He shook his head and entered his dorm room. All he knew was that he could never look at Mikoto or Misaki ever again.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	2. The Tides

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

After that day, Touma didn't act like his usual self. School didn't seem worth going to, he didn't feel like talking to his friends and his nights alone in the bathroom consisted of him thinking of that night with Misaki. It was incredibly humiliating to be honest. Not just the act itself but the way he was acting. Touma knew that he didn't necessarily do anything _wrong_ but he certainly felt like he did especially with Mikoto watching the two of them.

Currently, Touma was walking home alone from school. It was four days since that fateful night even though it definitely felt longer.

"Oh, another text from her." Touma acknowledged as he glanced at his phone. Misaki's been texting Touma for the past couple of days and Mikoto hasn't which is…understandable.

"What surprises me is that Misaki hasn't come to me in person. Knowing her, that'd be the first thing she'd do." Touma thought aloud before shaking his head and continuing on his trek home.

' _But…what do I do? I can't keep running from this. If I do, it's just going to keep hurting them.'_ Touma thought somberly as the cloudy sky of Academy City suddenly looked much darker than usual.

' _Damn it, what am I telling myself? All I'm doing is running. Me telling myself that I'm running is just a pitiful way to degrade myself. Even though it's only been four days, it feels like it's been weeks maybe even months…'_

"Hey Boss!" Hamazura called out from behind.

"H-Hamazura? What're you doing here?" Touma asked in legitimate surprise. Randomly running into a member of ITEM in the middle of nowhere wasn't exactly a common occurrence.

"Oh you know, just doing errands like I always am. You'd think that they'd at least be able to get off their asses and get their own food but no." Hamazura mocked.

"Huh, you look a bit more sour than usual." Touma remarked.

"Well you do too. I could sense your bad attitude from a mile away." Hamazura retorted. "Come to think of it, what IS up with you? This is the first time I've seen you with such a gloomy expression."

"Ah about that…it's a…long story…" Touma said for lack of a better explanation.

"Really?" Hamazura scratched his chin, feeling unconvinced. "Well if it's so long then tell me it. I'm not exactly in a rush. Takitsubo and the rest went to go see a movie thanks to Kinuhata's incessant asking. Mugino included."

' _Hmm, maybe Hamazura would have an idea of what I should do. I sure trust his judgment on something like this over Tsuchimikado and the others.'_ Touma thought carefully.

"Alright sure, why not?" Touma agreed. "Where to?"

"How about the ITEM base? No one's there anyway and they won't be for a while." Hamazura suggested.

"Okay I'm fine with it." Touma agreed as the two made their way there before Hamazura realized something important.

"Oh, can we pick up some food first? They're expecting something by the time they come back."

"Oh yeah, you had to go pick up food for them right? I don't mind." Touma accepted.

"Jeez, this is kind of a pain. Hopefully they won't be too mad with WcDonalds." Hamazura hoped.

The two made random conversation on their way to WcDonalds such as manga and shows they were following and whatnot.

"I've started to watch To-Love Ru actually." Touma admitted causing Hamazura to gape his mouth wide open in shock.

"What?! I never pegged you as the guy to watch that kind of stuff."

"Really? I mean, the main character isn't an asshole so it's bearable."

"He isn't but the main highlight of that show is his constant accidental groping." Hamazura reminded him.

"Yeah. In a way, his misfortune kind of reminds me of my own." Touma said somewhat sadly.

"Of course you would think of that as 'misfortune'." Hamazura said under his breath as they closed in on the WcDonalds.

"Alright, just give me 5 minutes. It shouldn't be that long."

"Yeah sure." Touma waved him off as he stood out of the doors.

"I really wonder if Hamazura could help me out here. Something tells me that he's never been in a situation like this." Touma said aloud. "But then again, some advice is better than none."

"Kamijou-kun?" A familiar female from Touma's right side alerted him of his female friend.

"Oh Saten-san. What's up?" Touma greeted.

"Nothing much, just getting food for dinner. But what about you? You don't look so good." Saten said worryingly.

"I-it's nothing. Just couldn't sleep last night." Touma half lied unknowingly. It wasn't entirely untrue.

"Hmm, is it related to Misaka-san maybe? She hasn't been herself either."

"R-really? You don't say? Hahahahaha." Touma awkwardly laughed causing Saten to look at him in further concern. Thankfully, Hamazura's sudden arrival saved him.

"Hey I'm back, what's go-"

Hamazura was interrupted by Touma grabbing his hand and running far away.

"I wonder what's wrong…" Saten thought aloud. "Well, at least it gives me a good excuse to grill Misaka-san later!"

"Hey, what the hell's wrong?" Hamazura asked as they retreated a couple of blocks away from the WcDonalds.

"I'd rather not talk to her right now." Touma said.

Hamazura rose his eyebrows in confusion but he shrugged it off and the two made their way to ITEM's base, their apartment.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I see, so that's what's going on huh?" Hamazura said after Touma told him the events of four days ago, omitting the orgasmic details.

"So? What do you think I should do?" Touma asked in slight desperation.

"…I don't know." He responded lazily as he gulped down some soda.

"…Huh?"

"Look here's the thing…" Hamazura started. "I've never been in this position before Touma. I've never been pushed down by a girl and had another watching in envy. I sure as hell wish that I have but I haven't."

"…So what was the point in even telling you?!" Touma shouted as Hamazura tried to calm him down.

However, the sound of the door opening made them go silent.

"What's with all the freaking noise?! I could hear it from downstairs!" Mugino spouted out in annoyance as she came in the apartment.

"…"

"Why the hell are you here?" Mugino pointed at Touma who just looked exasperated.

Touma just shook his head while Hamazura tried to change the subject.

"S-so where's the others?"

"…They're still watching that crappy film. I don't know how they can stand that shit."

There was an awkward silence as Mugino inspected the bag of WcDonalds that Hamazura bought.

"…Hamazura. Why are there 3 meals here?! Why aren't there 4 you dumbass?!" Mugino yelled in pure rage.

"O-oh uh about that…I uh I got a little hungry and I ate one by accident. Sorry." Hamazura apologized but Mugino was having none of it.

"You better be sorry because if you're not…you know what's coming." Mugino said quietly.

Her quiet tone frightened Touma and it was clearly worse for Hamazura.

"I-I'M SORRYYYYYYY!" Hamazura apologized profusely as he ran out of the apartment.

Touma watched in horror before he snapped out of it and began to leave.

"So uh I'll be leaving too…" Touma said to Mugino who was still fuming with rage.

"Oh no you don't." Mugino objected as she passed by Touma and locked the door.

'… _.Oh shit…'_ Touma thought in dismay as he realized that he was alone with Mugino.

"W-what's up?" Touma asked somewhat casually.

"You still didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"I-I was just hanging out with Hamazura. Is that so wrong?"

"Don't lie to me. Well, if you want to lie then get better at it." Mugino remarked.

"…" Touma went quiet.

"I'll ask you again. What were you doing here?"

Something snapped within Touma. He wasn't sure if it was from the anxiety he's been dealing with for the past two days or what but Mugino's tone really rubbed him the wrong way.

"Why the hell should I tell you? What gives you the right to pry into my business?!" Touma retorted aggressively.

"What's with the attitude?! Do you realize who you're talking to?!" Mugino responded furiously.

Touma was about to respond but his phone beeped. He quickly glanced at it. It was a worrisome text from Misaki.

"Oh? You still haven't patched things up with her?" Mugino laughed.

"…What?"

"I know what happened between you two four days ago."

"!?" Touma backed up in surprise.

"I ran into her yesterday and she told me the news. She looked really concerned for you too."

"So what? What does that matter?!"

"It doesn't really. But it does make me want to have some fun with you." Mugino grinned albeit somewhat scarily.

"…Wait wait what?! We can't do that!" Touma vehemently objected.

"Why not? It's not like the two of you are together right?"

Touma was about to say that that didn't matter but Mugino's next actions silenced him.

She kissed him.

It reminded Touma of that time she kissed him in front of Misaki, Misaka and Kuroko.

The sheer memory along with the current feeling from the kiss made Touma…aroused much to his chagrin.

"As I thought." Mugino said as she pulled away from Touma's lips. "You really are a pervert."

"E-excuse me?!" Touma backed away in embarrassment. "What about you? You're the one that kissed me!"

"I did it for fun. It's not like I'm turned on or anything. It was just a kiss." Mugino mocked. She neared Touma and went in for another kiss.

' _No. This won't turn out like last time with Misaki. It can't. It won't…!'_ Touma thought determinedly.

He grabbed Mugino by her arms and he pushed her down on the couch.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Mugino yelled in protest.

"I'm having fun like you." Touma said simply as he groped Mugino's right breast.

"Ah!" Mugino yelped in surprise.

' _It's time Touma. It's time. You have to take the initiative. If you just let yourself be pushed around then you're not a man. You're just…you're just…a boy.'_

"H-hey, I said to stop!" Mugino appeared to have objected but it was disguised by the moans she was letting out.

"What happened to the aggressiveness from earlier?" Touma mocked.

"You little piece of-ah!"

Touma grabbed both of Mugino's breasts and squeezed them. He really had no idea what he was doing, he just trusted in his instincts. It wasn't exactly your traditional fight but it was a fight nonetheless.

Touma wasn't an expert on the female anatomy but he did know how sensitive the nipples were for the fairer sex. It was rather difficult to get to them through the shirt though. The fabric of Mugino's shirt was a bit too think to precisely navigate through.

So due to that, Touma began to pull off Mugino's shirt.

"Wait, you're going too far!" Mugino squealed in a voice completely unlike her.

"Huh. Is that really what you think?" Touma questioned innocently. He put his right hand under Mugino's shirt and lightly brushed a finger over Mugino's right nipple. "Because you're mouth's saying one thing but your body's saying another."

Mugino's crotch began to moisten and it showed through her stockings.

"What …happened to you…?" Mugino asked whilst she was in a daze.

Instead of responding to her, Touma chose to amplify his actions. While keeping his right hand fixated and switching between Mugino's nipples, he put his left hand on Mugino's crotch.

He expected a cry of protest from her but after seeing her face; it was clear why she was trying to stay silent. Even Touma could tell that she was on the verge of yelling out in pleasure. It took all she could to hold herself back.

"This is strange isn't it? I'm just lightly squeezing you nipples and you're reacting like this." Touma noted much to Mugino's annoyance.

"Y-you don't understand….it's too much!" Mugino yelped.

"Too much? I see, that's too bad." Touma falsely sympathized.

Just as Mugino was about to relax since she'd thought he'd relent, he ripped off Mugino's stockings and moved his right hand to her now bare pussy.

"Because I don't think that was enough." Touma put one finger inside of her and she gasped in shock and hidden delight.

"Y-you can't be serious…"

"I'm ALWAYS serious." Touma insisted. He now put three fingers in her and proceeded to an all out attack of fingering.

His sudden and unpredictable movements were like an incessant fire that couldn't be put out.

"Oh! S-shit...!" Mugino panted as if she was in heat. In the back of her mind, she hated the smug look that Touma had on right now but it also excited her. She's never been in a vulnerable position like this before and didn't help that she didn't masturbate often. She didn't have too many opportunities for it so having it done to her now by someone that wasn't her was foreign and that in turn was exciting.

Touma meanwhile, got a swell head. Having been the one in control, he got over confident rather quickly. But then again, after what happened with Misaki, he was desperate to recover his male pride in some way. But having it be Mugino of all people, that was unexpected for him.

"S-seriously, you have to stop…!" Mugino begged. She was nearing climax…

"Wow, I didn't know that the M in your name stood for masochist Mugino. I'm kind of shocked o be honest." Touma laughed.

"….!" Mugino didn't say anything but her eyes told Touma everything he needed to know.

She was really fucking mad.

' _Well, she's gonna probably try to kill me after this so let me take this a step further.'_ Touma thought hopeful as he moved his mouth towards Mugino's pussy.

"W-wait are you really going to…?!" Mugino looked on in alarm as she realized what Touma was about to do.

Before she finished her sentence, Touma began his first giving of cunnilingus.

At that point, it was history. Touma delivered critical strikes left right and center. He was like an expert really. His variation in technique, speed and power was unprecedented. It didn't give Mugino any time to think clearly. And before she realized it, an hour passed.

"Oh crap, it's already this late?!" Touma checked his phone. "Shit, Index is going to be really freaking mad when I get home."

Mugino was passed out on the couch from the sheer amount of orgasms she experienced.

Touma covered her up and left the apartment. He had no idea of the incoming troubles he would soon encounter but on the bright side, he lost his giving cunnilingus virginity.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	3. The Urge to Please

**There should be another chapter out in about 2-3 days. And I don't think I'm gonna do reviewer responses for this story since that would be kind of awkward so….yeah…**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Aogami was clutching his head in pain in morning homeroom.

"Uh, you okay there Aogami?" Jason asked the normally hyperactive horny male.

"Something's…something's not right." Aogami said vaguely.

"Uh…"

"That bastard Kami-yan! What did he do?!" Aogami slammed his fist on the table causing the classroom to go quiet.

"Woah, what's going on in here?" Tsuchimikado asked as he walked in the classroom.

"Aogami's acting weirder than usual." A random male classmate pointed out.

"Yeah, something about Touma." A female added.

"Kami-yan huh?" Tsuchimikado muttered. "Y'know, I did sense a disturbance of sorts when I woke up this morning."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Accelerator sighed in annoyance. "Are you able to sense the hero or some stupid shit like that?"

"No not quite. It's more like Aogami and I can sense when a step forward in his female conquest is taken." Tsuchimikado expanded.

"That sounds like complete bullshit to me but since it's coming from you, I'm not sure." Accelerator relented.

"Actually, come to think of it…" Jason jumped in. "I had a brief run in with all of the female Level 5's yesterday and all of their faces went red when I casually mentioned Touma."

"Knowing you, it's probably because you equated them to being part of Kamijou's 'harem'. It's no wonder that they would blush like that." Fukiyose said sternly. The frequency of these conversations has increased exponentially so she only decided to step in if it became physically violent.

"I don't know…I can understand the Railgun and even Mental Out getting red faced to an extent but Meltdowner? I'm not so sure about that one." Jason countered.

"Well let's just ask the main man himself when he comes or I should say, IF he comes to class." Tsuchimikado corrected himself.

Then as if on cue, Touma walked into class. It was only a day since the 'incident' with Mugino and his mind was in all sorts of turmoil.

' _First the incident with Misaki and then Mugino? What the hell's going on with me?'_ Touma thought self pitifully.

"Yo Kami-yan what's up? You look out of it today too." Tsuchimikado commented.

"None of your business Tsuchimikado." Touma refuted as he took his seat.

"Wait, could it be?!" Jason got up. "Did you actually take my advice and have sex with your harem?!"

"Don't flatter yourself there Jason." Touma shook his head.

' _Well…that isn't exactly wrong per se.'_

"Yeah, what was I thinking?" Jason laughed. "I mean no offense Touma but I don't think you could do it now if you wanted to. You're too much of a gentleman."

Touma stayed silent and looked out the window. The class went back to their own individual conversations.

"NO! I refuse to accept that answer Kami-yan!" Aogami shouted furiously.

The class went silent again and stared at Aogami whose eyes were full of an unrelenting rage.

"Refuse to accept what exactly?" Touma asked, legitimately confused.

"You…you lost some of your virginities didn't you?!" Aogami accused.

"?!" Touma's eyes widened.

"That expression…! I knew it!" Aogami cursed. "So which ones were they Kami-yan? Anilingus? CBT? Or maybe even Strap-on sex?!"

The class gave some disgusted expressions at Aogami's words. So much so that Fukiyose knocked him out in order to bring back relative peace.

"Don't mind him Kamijou. He probably just hasn't had his fill of…whatever he eats in the morning." Fukiyose said reassuringly which was admittedly, a little unlike her. But then again, she was acting a little off for the past couple of days.

At that point, the class went back to normal and Komoe eventually arrived. The question concerning the female Level 5's reaction to Touma was dropped in light of Touma's mood. He did look a little annoyed to say the least.

The next couple of hours were just a boring couple of classes consisting of mid level math and Power Curriculum review.

Lunch break eventually came and Touma felt like being alone for a while. He noticed some people giving him concerned looks as he left the classroom.

' _What, is something wrong with my face? Well, I have been told that I've looked 'unwell' for the past couple of days…'_ Touma sighed as he reached the rooftop.

The rooftop wasn't exactly a favorite spot for Touma but it now felt like the only viable place to be alone.

After setting his bag down, Touma checked his phone and saw that Mikoto sent him a text.

"Wait, what?!" Touma was flabbergasted. Ever since the incident with Misaki, he was sure that Mikoto would be avoiding him as he was to her.

"Well, she WAS avoiding me for a little bit..." Touma said to himself as he finally steeled himself to read the contents of the text.

" _Hey, you want to hang out tomorrow?"_

"Wait…that's it?!" Touma shouted. "How the hell am I supposed to reply to this?!"

' _And wait, is she pretending that what happened with Misaki never happened? If so, then that's good….I guess?'_ Touma thought hesitantly.

"Reply to what?" Another voice asked from the door leading to the rooftop.

Touma turned around and his eyes widened.

"Senpai?! What are you doing here?" Touma asked Seria who had an expression that he couldn't quite place.

"I saw you come up here and considering how depressed you looked, I thought that it was my duty as a Senpai to check up on you."

"Oh…I see." Touma responded unsure of the situation.

"So, what were you yelling about earlier?" Seria asked again.

"Ah nothing important." Touma lied. "Just a text from a friend."

Seria sighed.

"Look, if you keep trying to lie to me like that, I'm going to get offended."

"Huh?"

"This has always been a bad habit of yours you know." Seria said as she walked up to Touma. "You've always taken on your burdens by yourself, forgetting that there are people who would love to help you."

"This-this is different Senpai." Touma insisted. "It's too personal to involve any others wi-"

"Because it involves with what happened between you, the blonde vixen and the Railgun right?"

"What?! How did you-"

"Please Kamijou, all of the girls know."

"WHAT?!"

"She hasn't kept it as much of a secret as you hoped."

Touma shook his head and glanced at his phone.

"What am I supposed to do? This is getting way too complicated for me right now…" Touma whined.

In response, Seria grabbed Touma by his shoulders and forcefully plunged her tongue into his mouth.

Touma tried to back off but the effects of the act were starting to entice the lustful side of his mind.

Touma never thought that getting kissed could feel this good but boy was he wrong. Every slight movement from Seria's tongue sent shivers up his spine that made his member harden against his will. Or at least he wanted to think that it was against his will.

"I think you're reading into things a little too much Kamijou." Seria finally relented, giving Touma some time to relax. "At first I wasn't an avid supporter of the harem plan but seeing how much those other girls love you has changed my mind."

"You too Senpai…?" Touma asked in stunned disbelief.

"I don't mind sharing you. You are a one of a kind after all." Seria smiled.

Touma blushed in response but Seria's next actions made his face go even redder.

She started undressing herself.

"Wait, what are you doing Senpai?! We're still in school!" Touma objected.

"That doesn't matter. As long as we're quick and quiet, we won't get caught." Seria's top slipped off. "And besides, we're on the roof and nobody really comes here for lunch time."

"But still-!"

Just be quiet." Seria said as she pulled off Touma's with speed that surpassed his vision.

"?!" Touma gulped.

"Hmm, this'll probably be easier if you lie down." Seria thought aloud.

The ground was a little uncomfortable but that didn't really matter right now. That discomfort was about to be 'negated' anyway.

' _This is actually happening right now?'_ Touma asked himself.

His vision was immediately drawn to his Senpai's sizeable chest. Touma was always drawn to boobs and Seria's were certainly on another level than what he's seen before. Misaki's and Mugino's were certainly large as well but something about Seria's was different. Touma wasn't quite sure what it was but just looking at them made him erect.

"I'm rather proud of these." Seria admitted. "I haven't done this before but if I correctly apply the fruits of my research here then squeezing one out of you will probably be a cinch."

Touma was secretly hoping for this to happen. Getting a titfuck from his Senpai of all people?! That'd be awesome!

"Um…" Touma was thinking of something to say. "Are you sure about this Senpai?" He asked stupidly.

Seria sighed and gave Touma a hard glare.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Seria wrapped her breasts around Touma's dick.

"Woah!" Touma involuntarily shouted out.

' _This pressure is…no way!'_ Touma thought as Seria's breasts began to pump his member.

"S-Senpai…!" Touma moaned out.

Seria smiled.

"I appreciate the vocal praise Kamijou but do you want to attract onlookers up here?" Seria said with an obvious amusing nature laced in her tone.

"Crap!" Touma silently cursed. She was right. The last thing he needed to needed to deal with was his classmates seeing him get a titfuck.

"Though I personally don't mind." Seria said nonchalantly. "It doesn't really bother me since that won't change the way I feel about you."

Touma tightened his fists in an effort to fight back the pleasure.

"In fact, why don't you moan louder? Wouldn't it be interesting if one of your female classmates walked up here and saw this?" Seria asked in a jovial tone.

"You-you know I can't do that…!" Touma exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Honestly, you're always so serious Kamijou." Seria shook her head. "As your Senpai, it's my duty to rectify that troublesome attitude of yours!"

Seria kicked it into high gear. She wasn't kidding around anymore.

Her breast pumping motion was amplified. The speed of it almost felt like it tripled and the pressure around Touma's dick felt like it got even tighter.

"Nnghh~~" Touma tried his hardest to fight back the urge to let his voice out but it was almost impossible at this point.

"Wow, you're pretty tough Kamijou." Seria commented. "I thought for sure that you would've lost it by now but maybe I should take it up a notch…"

"No no wait! I give up Senpai so can you please stop now? This isn't the time or place for something like this! Please Senpai, try to be rational here!" Touma implored.

"Rational?" Seria repeated. "I can't be rational when I'm around you…Touma."

"!" Touma's arousal went up sky high.

"Huh? What's wrong? Did calling you by your first name make you that excited? Interesting… I'll have to keep that trick to myself…"

Seria didn't relent and it was too much for Touma to bear. He thought that the handjob from Misaki was already too good for words but this…this was on another level.

"I-I can't take it anymore Senpai…~!" Touma cried out as the now familiar urge within his crotch began to unleash itself once again.

However, despite Touma's adamant desire to reach climax, Seria stopped.

"H-huh?" Touma barely voiced.

"Sorry but I thought that we should give our guest a longer show."

"…What?" Touma somewhat snapped back to reality as the gravity of Seria's words shook him to his core.

"You can come on out now. I swear, I thought that the Railgun was the only one perverted enough to watch from behind a door but it seems that I was wrong." Seria said with an amused smile.

Slowly, the door opened and the person standing behind it shocked Touma hardcore.

"F-Fukiyose…?!"

Fukiyose stood at the door with a slightly red face.

"…I…I just wanted to check on Kamijou since he didn't look so well…" Fukiyose said quickly.

"Well, I'm currently working on that." Seria replied as she went back to work with Touma's dick. Her breasts wrapped around his member yet again and she wasted no time in getting him to cum.

"Ah!" Touma yelped.

"You're welcome to join in if you want." Seria offered.

"…W-what?! Are you crazy?" Fukiyose stubbornly refused.

"You say that but you don't actually look all that freaked out." Seria noted.

It was true. While Fukiyose was blushing, she was still standing there, strong in the knees. In fact, if you looked closely, you could see that she was staring at the act with great interest.

"So I guess that it's true then huh? The most uptight ones are usually the dirtiest."

"S-shut up!" Fukiyose relented.

"Well you can stay and watch if you want. We're almost done." Seria said as her pumping speed was starting to make Touma near climax. "And besides, I'm sure that Touma appreciates the onlooker."

"Gah! Senpai, I'm close!" Touma warned.

"Good. Don't hold back. I don't mind if you cover me with it." Seria advised.

"Yeah…." Touma involuntarily responded as the haze of pleasure clouded the rationalities of his mind.

"…" Fukiyose watched intently as Touma's hips began thrusting in synch with Seria's pumping motions.

"He's cute like this isn't he?" Seria commented. "He is rather manly most of the time but I think that this is the side I like seeing the most since he tends to hide it so much."

"O-oh is that so…" Fukiyose said lightly before it was finally time.

"Crap! Ah~ AH~ Cumming Senpai cumming!" Touma yelled out with unrelenting fervor as he finally ejaculated.

It was a pretty large load. Seria's breasts were obviously hit by the brunt of it but some of it landed on her cheek.

The ejaculation was rather lengthy as well. Touma wanted to hold onto something since he literally felt as if he was floating.

"…" Seria didn't say anything and just licked off some of the semen that was sliding off of her body.

"Huh, I heard that it tasted bad but it's actually kind of okay." Seria admitted. "Maybe it depends on the diet…"

"Oh sorry, you want some too?" Seria offered Fukiyose who was just standing there, mouth agape.

"….Um…-"

Before Fukiyose could answer, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Oh sorry never mind. Maybe next time." Seria apologized. "Or maybe you can get it on your own? Your call."

Fukiyose then walked away, trying to get her usual stoic and stone cold façade to pop up for appearance's sake.

Touma just laid there for a little while with Seria by his side.

' _You know… that wasn't so bad.'_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

School was over for the day and Touma was walking home.

"Huh. Well today was something." He said for lack of a better term.

"I texted Mikoto back saying that it was alright to hang out but I have no idea about how that's gonna turn out." Touma admitted as he sighed and continued his trek.

On his way though, a person clad in black suddenly stood in front of him. They were of somewhat average height but nothing else of note was noticed by Touma.

"Um…do I know you?" Touma asked the mysterious figure.

"You do." The figure answered. Their voice sounded robotic, almost like they were using a voice modifier or something akin to it.

"In fact you know me pretty well…Touma. I'm one of the girls you saved."

"What?!" Touma exclaimed. "Who are you?

"I…I cannot tell you that yet. But in time you'll find out." The mysterious figure declared. "I just wanted to say that I'm going to start making advances on you Touma. I'm going to please you so much that you'll let me into your harem!"

"But I don't have a ha-" Touma stopped himself.

"Prepare yourself Touma! The time for you falling for me will come!" The black clad figure announced and then ran off.

Touma was too stunned to chase after her.

"Who…"

Touma thought of who it could be but no one came to mind.

"Who the hell was that?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	4. Ambush

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Are you alright Touma? You look kind of tired." Index commented as Touma arrived back at his apartment.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just a lot of…running around from thugs and stuff." Touma replied offhandedly, his mind fixated on the identity of the mysterious girl and how the meeting with Mikoto would go.

"Huh?! Are you alright?!" Index asked worried, understandably so.

"O-oh yeah. It was nothing serious." Touma said reassuringly.

Index pouted but didn't reply.

' _Huh that's weird. She's usually more insistent about stuff like this…'_ Touma thought as he entered the bathroom.

' _Well, I'm sure she's fine. I've got more…scary things to worry about.'_ Touma thought hesitatingly. Index sure was scary during her pleas of hunger but the drastic shift in his previously non-existent sex life made Touma cower in the impending misfortune.

' _I technically haven't had sex yet but I have a feeling that if things escalate this way, it's not too far mark.'_

Contrary to what normal people would think, Touma wasn't exactly looking forward to losing his virginity. The current circumstances weren't exactly to his liking.

' _Well either way, I've got to deal with this confrontation with Mikoto tomorrow. It seems like a date at first glance but there has to be something greater at work here.'_ Touma resolved as he left the bathroom, starting his preparation of dinner.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The next day came and the morning came and went.

During lunch break, Touma was sitting with Jason, Accelerator, Tsuchimikado and Aogami in the cafeteria.

"Hey, have you told Touma the news yet?" Jason asked Tsuchimikado and Aogami with readily apparent glee.

"Oh about **that**? No no, I don't think he's quite ready for it yet." Aogami answered.

"Um guys…I'm right here you know?" Touma raised his hand with a miffed expression.

"Ah Kami-yan! Sorry about that, there's a surprise coming up for you in the next couple of weeks."

"Surprise huh?" Touma repeated the word with a tone of skepticism. "Don't you mean 'shitfest?'

"Huh, did Touma just take a page out of Accelerator's dictionary?" Jason asked amused.

"But anyway Kami-yan, I think that Accelerator has something he wants to say to you." Tsuchimikado gestured to Accelerator who was smiling evilly.

"Uh…"

"So Hero…" Accelerator began. "Yesterday, the little brat told me some rather…funny fucking news. She told me that she spoke to the Railgun and apparently, she let it slip that the two of you have a date today."

"….shit." Touma cursed.

"KAMI-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!" Aogami roared as the lights of the cafeteria dimmed. "You….YOU…!"

' _I should probably run…'_ Touma told himself.

"BASTAAARRRRD!" Aogami finished, his seething rage finally awakening.

Touma in the meantime hauled ass out of the cafeteria and out of the building. Hoards upon hoards of male students began to chase after him.

"Shiiiit! I swear, Aogami's losing it a lot faster now!" Touma shouted.

After Touma left the building, the hoards wouldn't stop chasing him.

"Crap, still?!"

Touma was about to run away again but someone shoved him behind the school gates and dragged him towards a nearby alleyway.

"Who…who are you…?" Touma moved his head and glanced upward. The speed of this individual was unprecedented, blinding even. They dragged Touma out of the campus and a meter away from the school in mere seconds.

"It's-it's you!" Touma exclaimed. "The girl in black!"

The girl hushed him as the hoards of male students passed by.

When they were gone, Touma asked again.

"Who are you?"

"I told you that you can't find out yet." The girl replied quickly before she started to walk away.

"Wait!" Touma grabbed her arm. "Thanks…for getting me out of there."

In response, the girl stopped for a second before continuing her walk away.

"What's her deal?" Touma said aloud.

"What's whose deal?" A voice from behind asked.

"Huh?" Touma turned around. "Frenda? What are you doing here?"

The girl looked at Touma with a…devious smirk on her face.

"Oh nothing. I just thought that I'd pay you a visit at your school but you being here makes it even easier."

"Okay…?" Touma tilted his head. "What did you want to see me about exactly?"

"I…I want to show you the fruits of my studying!" Frenda suddenly declared, grabbing Touma and hustling across the alleyways.

"F-Frenda?! Calm down for a second!"

Frenda heeded to Touma's request because she stopped. However, it was because the person of Touma's nightmares stood in front of them.

"M-Muginoooooo?!"

"Oh you came here Mugino?" Frenda asked.

"Yeah, I thought that you were taking a bit too long." Mugino commented.

"Yeah sorry about that! I got kind of sidetracked with…stuff." Frenda answered vaguely.

"Well whatever. At least you got him. Good job, I'll share the dumbass there with you later."

"Yay!"

Touma was baffled.

"W-what are you talking about? 'Share me'?"

"…You really are a fucking dumbass." Mugino shook her head in astonishment.

"Wait…what?" Touma managed to get out before he got dragged by her.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Mikoto was currently waiting for Touma at the entrance of Joseph's but as expected, he was late. Half an hour late to be exact.

"Damn it…I know that I shouldn't be surprised but I was hoping that he'd show up on time for a change…" Mikoto muttered to herself.

"I think you should've known better Misaka-san." Misaki said as she approached her.

"What do you mean Shokuhou?" Mikoto rolled her eyes.

"I mean that you should've known better than to expect him to show up on time. You know often Touma gets caught up in incidents."

"You're….you're right." Mikoto sighed. "I know but I can't just tell him what I'm about to say so…casually."

"I understand that but for something like this, you can't be passive you know?" Misaki insisted, her smile slowly fading. "You said that you were fine with this plan so you have to do your part."

"I know I know…" Mikoto nodded and bit her lip. "Fine, I'll try to find him then."

Just as Mikoto was about to walk away, Misaki grabbed onto her arm.

"Let me come with you. I have to apologize to him as well." Misaki requested.

"…Fine." Mikoto relented and the two continued on their way.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"What's…what's going on?" Touma asked as he finally accustomed himself to his bearings. Before he knew it, he was at the apartment he remembered almost fucking Mugino in.

' _Oh shit…'_

Touma had an idea of what was coming and he didn't like it.

"Wait, are you going to take revenge on me?!" Touma exclaimed. "Are you gonna kill me and throw my body in the ocean?!"

"Huh?" Mugino voiced as if mocking him. "Are you really that stupid?"

"Come on Kamijou, haven't you realized it yet?" Frenda scorned.

Touma looked between the two, a mystified expression on his face.

"We're gonna fuck your brains out." Mugino said bluntly as she forced her way onto Touma.

Touma was too flabbergasted to say anything in response but he felt as if he should've seen this coming.

On top of the bed, Touma's crotch was straddled by Mugino while Frenda watched on in slight trepidation.

"Frenda, get a hold of yourself." Mugino scolded.

"R-right. Sorry." Frenda nodded and closed her eyes. She was attempting to steel her will since she was about to take her first sexual step with Touma.

Almost as if she were following a script, Frenda hesitantly placed herself on top of Touma's face with her stockings and undergarments now ripped by her own will.

"Mmmgf?!" Touma's voice hitched as Frenda's pussy was laid bare before him.

He then felt a certain gravitational pull towards it, and proceeded to eat her out.

"Hah?!" Frenda screamed out in delightful surprise.

"Good fucking luck with enduring that." Mugino smiled. "If he keeps at it, you're probably gonna pass out."

"Nnnghhhh…!" Frenda tried to hold back her voice but Touma was a man on a mission. His sole aim right now was to make Frenda cum.

His tongue fixated itself upon Frenda's soft luscious folds and he started to embrace his inner demons.

As this was going on, Mugino swiftly removed his pants and noticed his already erect state.

"You're really damn perverted…" Mugino said quietly. She couldn't hold back a smirk however. Being in control like this was what she was used to and she loved every second of it.

"Someone like you doesn't deserve my mouth or breasts yet." Mugino determined as Frenda was clutching the sheets for dear life.

"I….I can't….anymore….too much….too much…oh...OH….KAMIJOU IT'S COMINGGG!" Frenda moaned uncontrollably, her lustful desires being the forefront of her mind.

And then before her mind could even fathom it, she came.

Liquid poured out and she convulsed and twitched repeatedly as Touma continued his oral assault.

"PLEASEEEE ENOUGH….! HAH HAH HAH!" Frenda screamed out ecstasy filled anguish.

The pleasure was taking over and she could think of nothing else, feel nothing else. Strength gave out in her legs so she stayed atop of Touma's face, her tongue out of her mouth like a rapid mating animal.

"Wow…" Mugino said taken aback. "I wonder how she's gonna react to sex considering how she's reacting to this."

Frenda was in her own world. Mugnio's words meant nothing to her.

As Touma continued his relentless assault, Mugino began hers.

At first, she started teasing his fuck with her hands. It was a rather simple task.

Her left hand was playing with his glans like a joystick and Touma twitched in response. The stimulation was different than what he was used to. The randomness of Mugino's movements threw him off and it interrupted his cunnilingus on Frenda, giving her some time to breathe.

"Ah….ah…ah…." Frenda breathed deeply, in and out, the constant assault now over.

"M-Mugino…! Stop that!" Touma yelped out, his hips shaking in response to Mugino's violent movements.

"What's wrong?" Mugino laughed. "I just started and you're already complaining? Stop whining like a little bitch."

Touma would've talked back but he couldn't find it in himself right now.

Mugino's hand assault was erratic and it left him confused to how to feel. His hips were shaking and he was breathing rather heavily but he couldn't fathom why.

"You know, your balls look lonely. Should I give them a massage too?" She teased.

"Wait wait wait! No no don't do that!" Touma yelled out in rejection.

"Calm down, it's not gonna hurt." Mugino reassured. "Just relax. Frenda, you mind taking over?"

Frenda, who just caught her breath nodded.

"Alright."

Frenda leaned over, her crotch still in Touma's sights and after briefly examining Touma's dick, started to lightly lick it.

Mugino in the meantime, backed up, crouched down and started to softly lick Touma's left testicle.

It was different to be sure.

Frenda's movements made her seem rather unsure of what she was doing but her clumsiness was rather arousing.

Mugino was also surprisingly gentle and as much as Touma wanted to tease her, he feared that she would apply more pressure in response which he desperately wanted to avoid. Her tongue lightly swirled Touma's testicle in her mouth and it oddly felt pretty pleasant. Not on an orgasmic level but just a basic comfort level. It felt like a massage of sorts.

Frenda's clumsy movements while cute were frustrating to say the least. Touma wanted her to take it a bit further.

"F-Frenda." Touma voiced, his voice somewhat coarse.

"Hm?" Frenda moaned in response with her tongue still trailing across his glans.

"W-would you mind putting it in your mouth?" Touma asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure if that was too much to ask but her light touches were driving him over the edge.

Instead of responding with words, Frenda responded with action.

She opened her mouth and carefully lowered her head onto his dick.

Immediately, Touma wanted to let out his voice but he stopped himself. He wouldn't give Mugino that satisfaction.

Frenda was awkward at first but after getting his size situated in his mouth, she went all out.

It was incredibly impressive to be honest. Putting the entirety of his dick's head into her mouth is amazing but deep throating is another level.

"FRENDA!" Touma shouted her name and chanted it almost like a mantra of some sort.

"I'm impressed Frenda." Mugino said, taking a break from her massage. "Deep throating on your first attempt is pretty damn great."

Frenda's fuel was Touma's moans of approval. Each time he called out her name in pleasure, she considered it a victory. And what a great deal of victories she had.

Wordlessly, Mugino moved her mouth to Touma's shaft and worked there.

She trailed her tongue, occasionally sucking on parts she got a reaction from.

"AH!" Touma moaned uncontrollably. His hands clutched the sheets, similarly to how Frenda was clutching them earlier.

Despite this though, Frenda didn't stop and neither did Mugino.

It was like they said; they were gonna fuck his brains out though it was just a blowjob so far. Touma realized that this was just the beginning and that it would continue to escalate in this room.

' _Th-this isn't good… I have to get out of here…'_

Just as he thought that, the door burst open.

The three of them suddenly just shot out of their stupor and started the two new entries. Misaki and Mikoto.

"W-w-w-w-WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Mikoto shouted with contempt after glancing at the state that Touma, Frenda and Mugino were in.

"I should've known you'd try something like this…" Misaki seethed with anger.

"What the hell are you doing here? Can't you see you're in the middle of something?" Mugino retorted with venom.

"Yeah, mind your business!" Frenda added.

"This IS my business!" Mikoto responded.

"He's MY property!" Mugino insisted.

"He's NOT anyone's property!"

"I hope you realize what you're doing here…" Misaki said threateningly.

"Oh trust me, I know full well what I'm doing."

Sparks were flying and Touma wanted no part in it.

' _Crap, I've got to get out of here…'_ Touma thought desperately.

Taking advantage of the tension in the air, Touma ran out of the front door rapidly dressing himself while the girls were having a stare-off. By the time, they realized that Touma was gone; he was out the front door.

"Shit shit shit shit….!" Touma cursed to himself as he made his way outside.

Eventually, he did exit the building but before he knew it, his vision was blinded and when he woke up again….

He was in the last place he expected to awaken in.


	5. Denial

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was already a day of lustful inhibitions being released and virginities being lost.

At this point, Touma accepted it. He didn't like it but he grew used to the recent string of sexual encounters he has had.

This time though, he'd experience another lustful episode mere hours after the previous one.

"Ugh….what…what happened…? Where… am I?" Touma opened his eyes and he found himself in some sort of abode. It didn't look like a building of Academy City's but he couldn't be sure. As much wandering as he's done across the city, there were still bound to be areas he's never explored before. Maybe this was one.

The room he was in gave him a vague sense of nobility. The walls were painted a shining gold, the floor had a light shade of velvet and the bed he was lying on seemed to be made of some sort of material he's never felt before. It was comfortable as hell though so he wasn't complaining.

"But you know this place is kind of…tacky." Touma said aloud to himself. He thought that the room was impressive in a financial sense but as for its artistic direction, it was a bit much.

"I never thought that I'd say this but…I agree with you."

Touma turned to his left and he saw the door to the room open. Carissa walked in with a miffed expression on her normally…miffed face. Well, she actually looked a bit more annoyed then how she usually did so that made Touma a tad more wary.

She was wearing a red dress of some kind which drew slight resemblance to the traditional red attire that she was used to being seen in. In fact, the higher straps on this dress heightened the sense of dominance her previous outfit tended to give off. Her legs were bare and the seemingly endlessness of them already fueled Touma's wild arousal.

"C-Carissa?!" Touma blurted out without thinking.

"…Normally, I'd tell you to call me by my title but titles don't really matter now. Not for what we're about to do." Carissa said as a light blush grazed her prior cold cheeks.

"Uh…" Touma was at a loss for words. Considering the previous four 'incidents', you'd think he'd get at least somewhat used to sexual advances by now.

But then again, you can't really blame him all that much since after all, this was a **princess**.

"Wait wait!" Touma insisted, his arms rising in the air. "What's the deal with this room?"

' _Alright, just change the subject…and RUN. There is no way in hell I'm gonna do any of that…stuff with a princess! I can't even imagine the amount of death threats I would receive then.._.' Touma thought swiftly as Carissa's movements went sluggish at Touma's sudden question.

"Ah, yeah this room is…all mother's fault." Carissa sighed and placed her left palm on her forehead. "She insisted that I temporarily move to Academy City to finalize my 'advances' on you."

"O-oh. I-I see." Touma awkwardly laughed.

"And she had this room made in the Dianoid for this very purpose as well apparently. I can't believe that she would waste man power and financial resources on something like-"

Carissa stopped.

In the middle of her tirade, Touma decided to take a chance. He leaped off the bed and sprinted towards the door in a desperate attempt to escape the royal vixen!

' _Almost…there!'_ Touma chanted in his head. He was surprised honestly. He expected Carissa to stop him but she didn't.

' _Hmm, well she didn't look like she wanted to be here either. Maybe she'll just accept it?'_ Touma thought in a hopeful manner.

However, just as approached the door and attempted to quickly turn the knob, he realized that it was locked.

"What?!" Touma exclaimed in shock.

Carissa just shook her head.

"I thought that since you live here, you'd have the common sense to know of doors that automatically lock. They're not even that uncommon outside of Academy City you know." Carissa said that somewhat impatiently and it honestly scared Touma a little bit. After spending a good deal of time with her back during that incident, he grew to understand her red hot temperament a tad more.

"L-listen!" Touma turned away from the door and faced Carissa, a determined gaze grazing his features. "Neither of us wants this right?! So can I just lea-"

"You really don't understand a woman's heart." Carissa interrupted him.

Touma opened his mouth to respond but in the span of just a couple of seconds Carissa closed the gap between the two of them with her lips.

Touma's eyes widened. It completely shook his balance.

Carissa's stance didn't let up however. She held Touma by his shoulders and her tongue invaded his mouth mere moments after their lips clashed.

"…Mmm…" They both moaned unintentionally as their lips danced like they were at a royal ball. Touma having experienced kissing before so he knew what to expect but Carissa was relentless. Her tongue glided across his in unrest, almost as if it had boundless energy like a child sucking on a lollipop.

Touma's vision started to blur from the shocking amount of pleasure her kiss was inducing. In fact, he started to lose his balance to the point where he was sliding down to the floor against the door.

Carissa obviously noticed but she let it happen. Her grasp on his shoulders loosened and Touma eventually landed on the floor with a light thud.

After that happened, Carissa pulled her tongue away from his mouth.

"C-Carissa, someone of your status shouldn't be doing this with someone like me…" Touma managed to get that out, his heavy breathing being a slight tax in the process.

"…I knew that you would be a pain to convince but to this extent…" Carissa shook her head in exasperation.

"Please, you have to understand…" Touma shook out of his orgasmic stupor. "I don't get what all of you girls see in me. This is all so…foreign to me for more reasons than one but more than that, I'm just a normal high school boy. I've tried to come to terms with all this but…it's impossible. There's nothing special about me to warrant this kind of attention from so many girls."

Touma sighed in pitiful desperation.

"I just don't get it."

Carissa slapped him across his face. Hard.

"Is that what you really think?"

Carissa's word echoed harshly across the lavish room.

"Do you really want us-me to stop pining for you?"

Touma looked conflicted but he nodded though it was noticeably half-hearted.

"Y-yeah."

"Then let's play a game." Carissa responded.

"What?"

Touma looked confused but when he saw Carissa go to the other end of the room and take some handcuffs out from the drawer near the bed, his confusion morphed into fright and alarm.

He knew that she harbored feelings for him but…he couldn't accept it. It wasn't their fault, it was his.

"It's not fair to me to just suddenly give up on you with no consolation so I want to do something to remedy that." Carissa walked towards Touma with four cuffs in her hands. "I want to have fun with you for just two more hours. If you still want me to give up on you after those two hours pass, then be my guest."

"Uh…is that it?" Touma tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah." Carissa nodded. "However, that's not going to happen I'm afraid. You're not going to last two hours of what I'm going to do to you."

"Come on, it's just two hours. It can't be that bad." Touma's bravado started to ascend. "I'll just leave after and we can forget this ever happened."

Carissa didn't say anything but she giggled. And though Touma didn't sense it now, he'd soon find out that she wasn't kidding around.

Carissa was about to go all out.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Wait, so Touma's just…gone?" Jason asked Misaki and Mikoto who were searching all over the city for him.

"Yes, I've been using my network and Misaka-san's been using her powers but we can't find any trace of him in the city." Misaki briefly explained.

Misaki and Mikoto called Jason and they met up in front of one of the cafés that Uiharu requested to go to.

Uiharu was in the café at their table and Jason, Misaki and Mikoto were talking near one of the tables outside of the establishment.

"Okay so…does anybody else know about this?" Jason asked, his hand scratching his chin.

"Mugino and Frenda know but that's about it." Mikoto said quickly.

Jason sensed that something else was going on here but he didn't want to press it. He had a vague sense of what happened anyway.

"If what you said is true, then Touma might be in serious danger. Hmm…tell you what. I'll do my own look around the city, call up some people and all that. Just give me a little bit of time. Two to three hours tops. I don't want to ruin my date with Uiharu either you know?" Jason talked out of his ass.

"Yeah sure, thanks Jason." Mikoto said hurriedly.

"Indeed, your assistance would be most appreciated." Misaki thanked as well.

"Sure no problem. Good luck!" Jason waved as Misaki and Mikoto walked off in a hurry.

Jason walked back to the table inside the café and saw a concerned Uiharu.

"What's wrong? Was it anything serious?" She said, a clear tone of worry present in her voice.

"Oh no no. Don't worry about it." Jason laughed.

Uiharu sent him a cute glare.

"I'm serious!" Jason insisted. "It was just a funny joke really."

Uiharu was confused but when she saw Jason's smiling face, she let up.

After all, it was now easy for her to tell when Jason was lying.

The trust between them was stronger than ever.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was about to begin. The two hour 'game' that Carissa proposed and Touma agreed to.

It took several minutes but Touma was shirtless and tied to the bed. He couldn't move any of his limbs enough to escape. The most he could do was shake around a bit but that didn't too much. He was completely under Carissa's control.

For the sake of formality, Carissa showed Touma the time from her phone. It was 5:00 PM

"Hahaha!" Carissa suddenly laughed out of nowhere.

"Uh, what's so funny?" Touma asked.

"I can't believe you agreed to this. You really are lying to yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Touma asked, legitimately confused by her words. "How in the world am I lying to myself?"

Instead of answering, Carissa pulled his pants down.

"WAH!" Touma yelled out. "Seriously, right away?" He knew that this was gonna happen at some point but not the very start!

"Of course, I only have two hours. Got to make the most of it."

Touma was taken aback though he somewhat expected it. Sure, Carissa wasn't exactly shy or meek but he expected at least SOME hesitation from her when jumping into something like this.

"You know, I'm actually kind of impressed. Your dick is bigger than I imagined it to be."

"What?! Hey, I take offense to th-Ah!" Touma's retort was cut short by Carissa's grasp on his dick.

"But it still looks boyish. Not that I'm surprised though. I doubt you've had sex yet." Carissa commented as she just played around with some light stroking.

"Kuh!" Touma grunted in pleasure. "S-shut up…!" His male pride was tarnished a bit from her statement there. Well, she wasn't exactly wrong but he HAS gotten experience recently.

"Oh? You sure have some backbone. I'll give you that."

Carissa's stroking intensified after that comment. It was strange to Touma. He expected her hand to be rather coarse from due to her battle experience but on the contrary, it was sublimely soft. That fact in itself fueled Touma's arousal for reasons he himself couldn't even comprehend. Maybe it was the contrast of battle hardened warrior and soft and luscious lady?

"Ah…!" Touma tried to stifle his cries of orgasmic pleasure but he couldn't do it completely.

' _Damn it, I thought that after what happened with Mugino, I'd have more control but…_ '

Touma cut his thoughts off there. He didn't want to think of his 'lack of masculinity' that much.

Without a word, Carissa lifted her free hand and placed it palm first, onto Touma's glans.

Touma was silent; he didn't want to aggravate Carissa more than he already did but it seemed as if that wouldn't stop her from escalating…this. Whatever this was. Punishment? Game? She called it a game but Touma felt as if there was more to it than that.

"Nnnggghh…Ohh!" Touma cried out uncontrollably.

Carissa's motions were radically different from the simple stroking she was doing a short while ago. Her right hand was stroking his shaft with almost too much force and vigor and her left hand was rotating on his glans like a joystick.

"This is actually more fun than I expected it to be. Your reactions are amusing enough to make it even better." Carissa smiled. It wasn't a smile of malice but rather a warm genuine one.

Touma saw it but didn't have the mental fortitude to dwell on it. Carissa's hands were going wild.

"Stop…!" Touma let out.

At first, the strong stimulation on the glans hurt a tad but after a couple of minutes of Carissa continuously doing it, it became amazingly pleasurable.

What made it even wilder was that this rotating sensation was completely foreign to him. His dick was never stimulated in this way before. In the back of his mind, Touma was thankful that his dick was wet enough to take this. He couldn't imagine how painful it would be if it were completely dry. The thought of that almost made him flaccid and snap back into reality full force. Almost. Carissa's ministrations prevented that from occurring to him.

"You know…I've never been serious with any guys before." Carissa's thumb pressed down on the overlapping area of the shaft and glans.

"Kuh!"

"I mean yeah I've been on a couple of dates but they were more forced than anything else. And I never bothered to give real care to their sexual needs. Those guys were all base with no desires other than power and lust."

Carissa's stroking on his shaft sped up.

"Ohh!"

"You on the other hand are a much more complex man yet simple in nature. I like that. You're not boring or predictable. You know how to keep me entertained and…attached."

Touma inadvertently struggled against the cuffs and his head was bopping up and down.

"I'm gonna cummmm….Nghhhh! Cummi-"

Carissa let go.

The build up and stimulation suddenly halted. Touma's dick twitched in response to this. Touma himself went still.

"Didn't I tell you?"

Carissa grabbed his dick again.

"You're not going to last two hours."

She went back to stroking.

"W-what?!" Touma's hips jumped up and his dick responded excitedly by excreting more fluids after the brief disappointment.

"You can't just stop like…ngh….that! It's not fair!" Touma protested in annoyance on being denied orgasm amidst the resurgence of the waves of pleasure.

"Who said that I was going to be fair?"

Those words from Carissa shook Touma to his core. He now realized that gravity of what she meant.

' _Wait wait, that felt like it took a while, we probably don't have much time left.'_ Touma thought hopefully.

"W-wait timeout, what time is it?" Touma asked in a fit of desperation.

"Ah right, I should check and show you here and there." Without stopping her strokes, Carissa pulled out her phone from behind her.

She glanced at it and smirked, then showed Touma.

Touma couldn't believe his eyes.

"W-what?! 5-5:20?! That's not possible!" Touma shouted.

"Oh yes it is." Carissa confirmed with a knowing smile of dominance on her face.

"You've realized it now haven't you? How **fucked** you are?"

Carissa said that in such a pleasing way and it made Touma shiver.

She was a sadist to the extreme.

"U-uh wait a second Car-!" Touma shrieked as Carissa more than doubled her stroking speed.

"I'm not waiting for anything I'm afraid. I said two hours and you agreed so we're going for the full two hours." Carissa said without a care in the world. She was engrossed by the dick throbbing before her. Touma's shrieks and cries of pleasure were just background noise at this point. They were pleasant for her ears yes but the dick seemed like it was crying to her, and that made her **way** more excited than she thought she'd feel.

"Again! IT'S COMING AGAINN!" Touma screamed at the top of his lungs.

Carissa let go again.

"Noooo!" Touma banged his head against head against the pillow underneath him. "Come onnn!"

Touma was noticeably angry at this point. Though then again, any guy would be annoyed by this point.

"No whining." Carissa declared. "If you continue to do so, I may get even…stricter."

Touma gulped, the way she said that last part was… scary to say the least.

Touma stayed silent which pleased the sadistic princess.

"Good, now stay silent. I want to see how long your sanity can last."

Carissa went for Touma's nipple this time.

"H-huh?" Touma muttered.

Carissa's left hand lightly flicked Touma's right nipple and it sent unexpected shockwaves across his whole body.

Touma very noticeably shook and Carissa noticed it and smirked.

"Wow, you're that sensitive here too huh? Your whole body's a playground. This is going to be fun…"

Carissa then started stroking Touma's dick with her right hand and continued on stimulating his right nipple with her left hand.

Touma started to lose it. But not quite. The nipple stimulation was fresh and somewhat uncomfortable but Carissa seemed to devise a good technique after merely a couple of flicks. After judging from Touma's reactions, she began to lightly rub one finger in circles around his nipple. The stimulation was more soothing yet it also had occasional direct contact with Touma's nipple directly. The sheer contrast and unexpectedness of the stimulation was already putting Touma in Carissa's hands like putty even more.

"Do you know how many girls would love to see you in this state right now?"

Touma didn't respond. He heard the question but his mind couldn't form the words to answer.

"I feel kind of bad actually. They should have the opportunity to see you like this. Considering how you're always acting like a martyr, I'm positive that they'd all want to see you going mad with pleasure." Carissa commented as Touma kept groaning and shivering from the seemingly never ending stimulation.

"…Please…" Touma said lightly.

Carissa stopped again and he groaned again.

"Please what?"

"LET ME CUM! T-this is too much okay?! I can't take this for over an hour!" Touma begged.

Carissa glanced at her phone for the time.

"Too bad. You still have an hour and ten minutes to endure." Carissa said mercilessly as her hand went back to the rhythmic hell.

"Nooooo~~" Touma whined but he couldn't deny the blinding feeling of pleasure he kept experiencing.

The denials from Carissa were frustrating but the feeling from her going back to stroking was out of this world. He couldn't think straight and it felt so fucking **good**. He couldn't bear it. He **wanted** to lose his mind. As much as he questioned the pleasure of activities like this prior, he finally got it. It drives you mad but it keeps you wanting for more…

"I'd feel bad for you but you should've known better." Carissa said knowingly.

At that point, the cycle of denial continued over and over and over…and over….

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _1 Hour Later_

"…ha…ha…ha…" Touma was out of breath. The orgasmic cries of pleasure he let forth eventually became too much to voice amongst the constant stream of pleasure and denial.

"…I'm actually starting to feel a little bad for you." Carissa commented. Her hands were covered in Touma's fluids and his dick was throbbing considerably. It seemed as if the slightest hint of stimulation would cause it to blow.

"Tell you what." Carissa started. "I'll give you a chance to cum a little early. It's not much at this point but it's still something right?"

"…yes…" Touma muttered exasperated.

"Huh? What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Yes!"

Carissa smiled. She didn't expect things to go this far or get this…enjoyable.

"Then beg me. The time limit isn't up yet you know. You're gonna have to really show me how badly you want to cum if you're begging for an early release."

Touma didn't care. The haze of pleasure clouded his pride, his judgment. The only thing that mattered anymore was cumming.

"Please…I'm begging you please…anymore of this and I…I might not even able to think about anything else ever again…"

"…"

"PLEASE!"

Carissa watched him. She's never seen him so desperate so…wanting.

"Fine."

Carissa smiled and started stroking intensely. This time she wasn't holding back. She was gonna make him cum and it was going to be hard.

"OhhhhhHHHHH!" Touma moaned, his will arising after knowing he would finally be able to cum.

"Is it that good?"

"I'M…."

Touma gasped, he thought his mind would explode.

"CUMINNNNGGGGGGG!"

The world went white. Touma lost himself, the orgasm was obscene in more ways than one. Waves and waves of cum shot out and Carissa just sat there and watched it all. The act of ejaculation made Touma moan like a madman but at this point, neither he nor Carissa minded it.

Touma was breathing heavily and Carissa was taking her time with his cum, slowly swallowing some of it here and there.

…

…

Behind the door leading to the inside of the room, there was someone peeking unbeknownst to both Touma and Carissa.

It was…

"He…enjoyed it that much?"

The girl in black.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	6. Courage and Love

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The day was finally coming to a close. After the orgasmic encounters with Mugino, Frenda and Carissa, Touma was starting to feel his overall stamina take a dip when he was nearing the dorms.

Carissa and himself left that room after a while of nothing else really happening.

He even took a shower with her before that departure via the bathroom that bedroom had. No conversation took place. They just parted ways. You'd think it would have be awkward but in fact it felt quite the opposite. That quiet exchange with Carissa was…pleasant, comfortable even. Nothing naughty occurred there though. Touma never really equated the words pleasant and comfortable with Carissa but with what just happened that's how he felt like around her following the...orgasmic scenario.

He could've sworn that he saw the girl in black around the area but he was probably imagining it. After all, he was with three girls today alone. If that wasn't exhausting, then I don't know what is.

"…" Touma would've made a quick quip vocally or inwardly but he just didn't have the energy for it.

The sun was just about setting and the dorms were in view.

Touma stopped in his tracks.

The dorms still retained that homely feel but it didn't seem like a place Touma wanted to return to. It felt… _wrong_ to return to the place that he called home.

' _Why am I feeling like this? Is it maybe because of Index?'_ Touma thought to himself as the prospect of entering the dorms became increasingly more challenging.

"Suck it up Touma! Nothing will happen by running away!" Touma exclaimed to himself. It's true that things were chaotic lately but that didn't mean that he should make Index suffer for it. After all, she wasn't involved with any of this craziness.

Touma steeled his nerves and approached the entrance to his dorm room. With a slight bit of trepidation in his step, he opened the door and was greeted by an unexpected sight.

"Itsuwa?! What are you doing here?!"

Itsuwa was in Touma's dorm room and she seemed to be cooking something in the kitchen. Index was at her standard spot, in front of the T.V. watching some anime he didn't have too much interest in delving into.

"Ah Kamijou-kun! You're late!" Itsuwa remarked worriedly. However, her brief frown formed into a relieved smile that made Touma's heart aflutter.

"Touma! Where were you?!" Index asked angrily and rightfully so. After all, dinner was usually prepared by this point.

"Ah sorry you two, I had some…business to take care of." Touma answered vaguely. The girls didn't really buy that for a second but after seeing Touma's exhausted face and posture, they decided to not grill him about it.

"So, what brings you here Itsuwa? Anything dangerous on the horizon?" Touma asked wearily. It's been quite a while since the incident in England and then there's the matter of Eve…Despite the amount of conflicts he's recently gotten involved in, it didn't seem like they really went away. They were mostly just temporary solutions that escalated or grew into something bigger that he and the others would have to eventually deal with.

"No no, nothing of note has happened in England yet. I just…"

Itsuwa paused but didn't continue. She left the food on the stove and took a seat near the two other occupants.

"Just…?" Touma said in an attempt to coax the answer out of the shy girl.

"I just wanted to come visit and see if everything was fine! I got permission to come too! After all, a lot has happened lately…" Itsuwa said hurriedly.

Well it wasn't exactly a completely unlikely outcome to have happen. It just felt…like Itsuwa was hiding something. As for what that was, Touma wasn't sure.

Well actually…

There was one possible thing that passed through his mind but that was unfair to think of and…disgusting. The sheer act of having that thought made Touma cringe at himself in disgust.

' _Did I really just assume that Itsuwa liked me? Just like that? What's…wrong with me? Have I gotten so presumptuous to jump to a conclusion like that that so easily?'_ Touma thought disdainfully.

"Um, are you alright Kamijou-kun? You don't look so well. I-is it my food? Is its smell making you sick?!" Itsuwa shouted in alarm.

"W-what? No no no!" Touma raised his hands in objection. "That's not it at all! I-I'm just feeling tired is all!"

Itsuwa didn't seem to buy it entirely but she at least relented from her self-demeaning fervor.

"…" Index watched the awkward exchange between the two and let out a sigh. She turned off the T.V.

"I'm going to a friend's place." Index suddenly declared.

…

"Wait what?" Touma asked after the sudden announcement.

"Don't mind me. You two can do _whatever_ you want." Index said neutrally as she stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

An awkward silence followed Index's sudden departure.

"U-um, is she alright?" Itsuwa asked. "She seemed mad."

"I…don't know?" Touma admitted half questioningly, half concerned.

Index was certainly acting odd and Touma was certainly concerned. There was no doubt about any of that. However, what he didn't know was that Itsuwa knew what was going on.

For the sake of getting closer to him though, Itsuwa decided to feign ignorance. This was a prime chance after all!

' _I-I'm sorry Index-san but I can't pass up this opportunity! I'd be a laughing stock if I did!'_ Itsuwa thought nervously yet excitedly.

"Hmm, I'm worried. I think I might go check up on her. Maybe she went to Komoe sensei's pl-"

"W-wait Kamijou-kun!" Itsuwa suddenly interrupted.

"Y-yeah?"

"I don't think you'd get it but you shouldn't be too concerned about her! I-It's a girl thing!"

"…? Okay?" Touma tilted his head in confusion, not sure how to take Itsuwa's sudden declaration.

"She's just going through that age and all you know? It's only natural to get more agitated sometimes! Plus she's a girl going through a lot of changes as well and it's a lot to take in so…!"

Itsuwa ranted while Touma merely stared at her with an expression that she would describe as 'cutely dumbfounded'.

"Well, since it's coming from you Itsuwa I'll believe it." Touma said acceptingly, taking a seat back near the table.

Itsuwa blushed. More than usual.

' _W-what am I doing?! This isn't like me at all right?!'_ Itsuwa thought panicked.

Itsuwa never really talked that much at length in situations like this. Situations where nothing dangerous was going on. She was always quiet and reserved and because of that, she's gotten beaten to the punch and probably forgotten a lot of the time.

This time though, it would be different. After all, it was just the two of them in the same room! What other better chance could she get?

Sure Index was gone and she looked pretty upset but Itsuwa just couldn't pass up on this opportunity right?! Right?! It was too rare!

"I'll call her up tomorrow though. Maybe she just needs a night to herself." Touma voiced.

"Y-yes probably. Oh the food should be done now too." Itsuwa got up and headed towards the stove in a hurry.

On the way there, she tripped and she began to fall.

Her head almost collided with the ground beneath her feet but before that could happen, Touma grabbed her.

He pulled her to his side cautiously and gave her a rapid look of concern.

"Hey are you alright?! Are you hurt anywhere?" Touma asked worriedly.

Itsuwa blushed an intense crimson which she was sure Touma thought of as her normal face color at this point.

"N-no I'm not hurt. I'm fine." Itsuwa replied shyly. Touma was close to her. Too close for her to look straight ahead.

"Oh that's good." Touma sighed in relief. "Just be more careful alright? No need to rush, it's just me after all."

Itsuwa wanted to object and say that she rushed _because_ it was him but she relented. There was no way she could ever say that.

Instead she merely nodded, walked over to the stove and started organizing the food onto two separate plates.

She was trying to be assertive but it kept backfiring. It seemed like she was doomed to make stupid mistakes and fall victim to random accidents. That and there was only so much she could do with her usual submissive and shy personality.

She brought her and Touma's plate over to the table.

The food wasn't anything that special as it was just a couple of small dishes made from the ingredients Touma had in his dorm but it was still amazing.

Itsuwa's amazing at homely skills after all, cooking included. When Touma took a sip of the miso soup, his eyes widened.

"Itsuwa, this is incredible!" Touma exclaimed, nearly shocking Itsuwa out of her sitting pose. "H-how did you make it taste this good?!"

"U-um, nothing much…I just did what I usually did…" Itsuwa hid her face behind her hands. It wasn't part of proper table etiquette but she couldn't help it.

Hearing him praise her so openly and genuinely made her feel so happy that she couldn't bear it.

"Well you mind teaching me sometime? This is actually unlike any miso soup I've ever had."

"You're exaggerating…" Itsuwa lightly chuckled.

"I'm not!" Touma rejected loudly. He set his utensil down. "You've gotta be more confident in yourself Itsuwa."

Touma stared at Itsuwa with such a strong sincerity in his eyes that she almost felt like she'd be blinded.

"You're a really great person! You've got nothing to be ashamed of and you have so many people who care about you!" Touma smiled.

Itsuwa wanted to speak but her mouth was agape from embarrassment.

"Sorry for getting a bit overbearing there." Touma scratched his chin. "Just…believe in yourself more alright?"

Itsuwa nodded and Touma responded with another smile.

It was wordless but they understood what each other meant.

After a little while, they both finished up their dinner and Touma was looking noticeably tired.

"Ah, I'm really feeling drowsy…I think I'll go to bed a bit earlier if that's fine with you Itsuwa." Touma yawned. The events of today were finally taking its final toll on him.

He wanted to sleep so badly right now. The bathtub was extremely enticing…

"O-Ok, I'll wash the dishes. It's not a lot and I don't mind." Itsuwa offered. Touma nodded.

"Alright then, I'll take the bathtub and you'll take the bed." Touma said tiredly as he lazily walked towards the bathroom.

"H-huh?!" Itsuwa blurted out as she stopped in her tracks to the sink.

"Huh? I said I'll sleep in the bathtub and you'll sleep on the bed." Touma responded to Itsuwa's outburst.

It took a little while before Itsuwa really understood what he was saying. It was too bizarre to just suddenly accept at face value.

"No!" Itsuwa yelled.

Touma stopped right before the bathroom door and stared at Itsuwa with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not fair! I'm the guest so if a-anyone has to sleep there it has to be me!" Itsuwa reasoned.

"What? No no Itsuwa, I can't allow that! That wouldn't be right!"

"B-but it would be right for you to sleep there?!"

"Eh, it's not that bad actually." Touma admitted.

"N-no! I won't let you sleep there!"

Itsuwa shouted this out and suddenly both individuals went red-faced for reasons that were fairly obvious. If this kept up, they'd take the bed together.

Outwardly they'd say it be wrong but secretly…

"Then…"

Itsuwa steeled herself.

"How about we share the bed together?"

"?!"

Touma's eyes widened.

"W-what?! We can't do that Itsuwa!" Touma denied. Though, he _was_ sort of hoping for it.

"I-it's fine…and besides…"

Itsuwa paused and tried her hardest to hold back the oncoming blush.

"I wouldn't mind if you tried anything."

Touma was astonished but he decided not to say anything.

He merely nodded. And after all,

How could he say no to a face that adorable?!

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

After washing up and preparing for bed, the boy and girl stared at the said bed in front of them.

"W-which side do you want?" Touma asked.

"I-I'm fine with either." Itsuwa said quickly.

The two of them were both a stuttering mess and the nervousness that overtook them was powerful to say the least.

After a slight moment of contemplation, Touma took the left side which required a bit more legwork to reach and Itsuwa took the spot next to him.

They laid next to each other and awkwardly grasped the sheets.

Touma turned to glance at Itsuwa and the sight shocked him. He didn't really look at her directly after she changed. He felt too shy to but…

Itsuwa was wearing a loose fitting night gown. Her legs were bare and her chest area was almost completely exposed. Only her arms were covered and even that was a bit of a stretch.

It seemed like it was purposely made for sex appeal.

"Kamijou-kun…?" Itsuwa voiced quietly and cutely at Touma's stare. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, you just…look…really good….Itsuwa." Touma responded slowly. He couldn't believe he actually said that. He'd never say something like that in this sort of atmosphere but maybe the recent sexual encounters developed him.

Inwardly he face palmed and he half-expected Itsuwa to frown in disgust.

However, she instead smiled sincerely and her gaze made Touma's heart quicken even more.

"Thank you."

Itsuwa said those words so cutely and so innocently.

Touma lost it.

He thought his arousal was done for the day but Itsuwa pushed him to the brink again.

He felt his dick harden.

"Itsuwa!" Touma exclaimed.

He moved himself closer to Itsuwa and hugged her tight, their faces mere centimeters apart.

"…" Itsuwa didn't say anything but she didn't resist. In fact, she kept smiling. That spurred Touma to move on. He was initially scared of how Itsuwa might react but she didn't seem to mind.

They kissed.

It was nothing intense or overly experienced. It was passionate.

And despite the brief connection of their lips, they both felt their arousal rising.

"Itsuwa…sorry…" Touma started between breaths. His hard-on was making him lose control. "I really want to…"

Itsuwa looked surprised for a moment but she shook it off.

"I said it before. I don't mind if you try anything."

"!" Touma didn't care anymore, she asked for it.

He grasped Itsuwa's breasts with his hands and started playing with them.

"Ah~!"Itsuwa moaned from the slight stimulation.

It seemed as if she was rather sensitive.

Touma started to just play with them, no real objective in mind. The sensation was amazing. The mere act of touching them enkindled his arousal even more. That and it was also just plain fun. Seeing Itsuwa moan so happily and loudly to his ministrations of her breasts was like music to his ears.

"Itsuwa…your breasts feel so nice…" Touma complimented them as he continued his playing around.

"Th-thank you…!" Itsuwa whispered as Touma began to focus on her nipples.

Her breasts felt so fucking soft. Touma couldn't believe it. They didn't feel real. It was almost heavenly, out of this world…

Touma began to flick her nipples occasionally, causing her to moan in a voice she would never allow anyone else to hear under any circumstance.

"OOOOHHHH!" Itsuwa moaned with fervor as Touma lightly flicked her right nipple.

"Wow, your breasts are really sensitive huh?"

"Y-yessss!" Itsuwa admitted. It didn't take long at all. She succumbed to the pleasure of Touma's actions almost immediately.

"Please play with them more! Play with them to your heart's content!" Itsuwa begged, her eyes pleading with a pure wanting that Touma never saw from her prior.

"With pleasure." Touma answered with a somewhat sadistic smile on his face.

He started alternating between standard breast fondling and nipple flicking at random intervals. It really threw Itsuwa for a loop. The sensations were amazing but more than that was the fact that it was Touma himself doing it. HE was touching HER. The man she thought she'd never get a chance to get close to was playing with her body and feeling so much joy with her.

Eventually, Touma became relentless. His simple nipple flicking became swifter and Itsuwa couldn't hold it. She knew it'd be embarrassing but just the sheer act of having this done to her was enough to make her…

"OHHH ~~OHHH! KAMIJOUUU!" Itsuwa's left hand clutched to Touma's right arm. Her moaning grew ever more louder.

"YESSS! IT'S GOOOOD!" Itsuwa shouted with unrelenting passion. She lost all semblance of shame. The pleasure was all that was on her mind and she loved every fucking second of it.

Touma looked so delighted. He was enjoying this act to its fullest.

Seeing his face combined with the sensations finally made it too much for her.

Itsuwa's grasp on Touma's right arm tightened and she started to chant.

"CUMMING CUMMING CUMMING CUMMINGGGG~~~~! OHHHHHH!" Itsuwa's curvy body started to shake and spasm as her orgasm began. Touma didn't stop in his ministrations however. He kept playing with her boobs and nipples as the orgasm was happening.

"Honestly, you're quiet the pervert Itsuwa." Touma commented, a side of himself he rarely let out took control. "Cumming with just your breasts."

"I'M SHORYYY~!" Itsuwa apologized amidst the seemingly endless torrent of pleasure. It was even a wonder that she was able to answer him.

Eventually, the pleasure subsided and the orgasm ended.

Itsuwa was panting heavily and she was hugging Touma like a teddy bear.

"Ahh~~ahh~~yesss…" Itsuwa began to calm down.

"Did you enjoy that Itsuwa?" Touma asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yesss, it was amazing. So good. But…"

Itsuwa stopped for a moment, still catching her breath.

"But…?" Touma prompted for her to continue.

Itsuwa slightly nudged her knee atop Touma's dick.

"Ohhh…"

"You didn't get to cum yet."

"…N-no that's alright. I don't have to…"

Touma denied the urge. He wasn't sure why but some odd sort of shame seemed to rise up in his mind and suddenly asking for it felt too selfish.

"No please. I want you to cum as well. I want the both of us to feel good together." Itsuwa requested.

Her enveloping eyes pushed Touma to acceptance.

He pulled his pants down and with his dick now out in the open, he slightly parted Itsuwa's thighs and put his dick in between them.

This was something he really wanted to try; it looked like it would feel really good from some of the doujins that Tsuchimikado and Aogami have showed him.

And boy was he glad they did.

His dick was sandwiched in between her soft meaty thighs. He wasn't even moving and it already felt good…

Itsuwa didn't even question it. She was fine with whatever Touma wanted to do.

Without a word, Touma began to thrust.

His lower body was thrusting while his upper body was still being hugged by Itsuwa. Her soft gentle embrace coupled with her soft thighs was heaven on earth.

"Itsuwaaa~" Touma moaned without meaning to.

Itsuwa just smiled, the expression on Touma's face made her feel so fulfilled and happy.

The thrusting in and out of her thighs was obscenely amazing. It required effort on Itsuwa's part as well. She needed to keep her thighs just slightly open enough to allow entry and be tight enough to make it pleasurable. After a couple of tries, she found the right angle for her thighs to stay at. It was what made Touma breathe in the most.

"Itsuwaa! Your thighs are so good~~!" Touma couldn't help but let out. "So soft…!"

"Please use them to your heart's content for however long you want to. I'm fine with it. If my body makes you feel that good then I'm fine with anything you want to do…" Itsuwa's mouth was so close to his. Her breath was like an aphrodisiac to his already lustful state.

Without words, the two of them began to kiss again. It was slightly awkward due to the thrusting but they made it work despite some mis-thrusts.

Though the pure clumsiness was sort of a turn on to Touma as well. He wasn't sure why. In fact, the mis-thrusts sort of reminded him of his time with Carissa earlier that same day. As much as he didn't want to think of another girl at this time, it was inevitable. The sudden stops of pleasure were somehow satisfying. The feeling of going back to it after a brief loss of momentum was extraordinary. It was like a cycle where the re-enactment of thrusting would make his lustful ferocity increase.

Touma was losing himself to the pleasure. His mind was just focused on Itsuwa's body right now. While they were still kissing, Touma went back to playing with her breasts.

"?!" Itsuwa was surprised but she didn't object. In fact she welcomed it. Ordinarily she would've only wanted Touma to cum since that would've been fair in her eyes but they were both so lost in the haze of arousal that neither of them cared.

Touma went back to Itsuwa's nipple teasing and it was glorious.

Her moaning reactions while they were kissing along with Touma's thigh thrusting were out of this world.

Touma and Itsuwa parted their mouths and Touma began to moan even louder. Itsuwa felt another orgasm coming along as well…

"Itsuwa!" Touma chanted her name like she was a goddess and began thrusting at an incredibly fast pace. Her thighs were so milky, soft, so luscious. The feeling of having her thighs press up against his glans was sooo good.

It was so damn good. Touma couldn't even describe it. It was like he was having a high from the astronomical amount of pleasure he felt from that one area being caressed by the soft meaty enticement that was Itsuwa's thighs.

His dick felt like it was crying out in joy. It felt so amazing, words couldn't even describe it. This wasn't even sex and yet Touma couldn't even imagine feeling anything better than this moment right now.

He wanted to do this forever….

"Itsuwa it's so good, it's so fucking good! YESSSSS~~~!" Touma shouted like a madman as he was nearing climax, his thrusts becoming even more intense.

Itsuwa herself was nearing another orgasm. Touma's hands were more erratic than last time as he was consumed by pleasure. Her cries of bliss were in tune with Touma's moaning vigor.

"OOHHHH, I FEEL IT AGAINNNN~~~" Itsuwa couldn't help it. She was coming again. She was coming again just from her breasts. Was this unladylike? Was this the wrong image that she wanted to use to appeal to Touma?

She didn't care.

She was loving this. She fantasized for so long about how being with Touma would feel like but never in her wildest dreams did she think it would feel this wild, this insane.

The time came for both of them to orgasm.

Touma moved his right hand to Itsuwa's ass while his left hand kept playing with her right nipple. His thrusting was nearing him to climax. He wasn't sure how his mind would stay in one piece but then again, he didn't really care at this point.

"ITSUWA~~~ OHH FUCK! IT'S COMING! I'M COMINGGG…."

At the same time, Itsuwa was close to screaming out in orgasmic infinity.

While Touma was only using one hand as opposed to two from last time, it didn't matter. His moans were like a sweet melody to her ears. She yearned to hear those sweet moans of his for so long and she was finally getting it! What more could she ask for? Additionally, Touma's flicking of her nipple was a lot more forceful and out of control due to his own orgasmic state. When Touma suddenly grasped her ass, it became too much. Just the act of Touma touching another part of her body out of sheer pleasure and desperation was enough to drive her over the edge.

"TOUUUMAAA!~~ CUM FOR ME CUM CUM CUMMM!~~~" Itsuwa shouted in unbridled love.

"CUMMINGGG! AHHHH~~~~~!" Touma screamed as his dick released waves of semen accompanied by post orgasmic thrusts. The juicy thighs of Itsuwa's caught some of it but most of it fell to the floor.

"TOUUMMAAAAA~~!" Itsuwa shouted his first name with no hesitation. Her body shook and she latched onto Touma as the orgasm took hold of her mind. Touma's grip on her right breast seemed like a desperate act to hold onto something amidst the floating sensation he felt during his own orgasm.

Miraculously, they both came at about the same time.

…

…..

….

Silence followed the intense sexual episode that the two horny teenagers just shared.

They both breathed heavily and they stayed in each other's embrace.

They glanced at their faces and with a look of happiness mixed with exhaustion, they both closed their eyes.

Within their embrace, they entered the state of sleep together.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


End file.
